


Mi suerte

by clau_black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, bear - Fandom, jorah mormont - Fandom, lynesse
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clau_black/pseuds/clau_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot de Jorah Mortmont. Pensamientos de este caballero poco después de ser desterrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi suerte

Desperté sobresaltado, sudoroso, como de una pesadilla. Volví mi cabeza hacia la ventana y vi que empezaba a despuntar el sol. Suspiré. Luego golpeé la cama con ira. Odiaba aquellos sueños, esos sueños en los que a veces despertaba en el suelo, sudoroso, o llorando… Rara era la noche que no los tenia, desde hacia semanas. De dia me sentía fuerte y seguro, de noche, en la cama, débil e indefenso.

A veces los sueños eran con mi primera mujer y mis hijos... Mis hijos no nacidos, pero que eran preciosos y sonrosados bebes. Y veía la inmensa sonrisa de mi mujer, feliz, feliz como jamás la había visto… Pero que antes de poder tocarla, despertaba sollozando.

Otras veces eran con mi segunda mujer Lynesse. Aquí era un poco mas distinto. Despertaba justo cuando iba a matar a el cabrón de su amante, mientras ella gritaba y le defendía.

Y las mas abundantes eran con mi tercer amor, mi Khaleesi… Con ella tenia sueños muy ardientes pero siempre despertaba justo antes de decirle todo lo que la amaba.

Pero esa vez, en el sueño, estaban las tres. Las tres me rodeaban y se reian de mi. Me gritaban lo estúpido que era, me atacaban, me escupían y luego, volvían a marcharse, para siempre. Y desperté con esa sensación de estupidez. De que el amor me había hecho sufrir, y que si tenia una ultima oportunidad, solo podía ya ser con una de ellas. Mi reina de reinas….


End file.
